


Logan Howlett X Reader - Bike Ride

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: “Well that’s the closest I've ever come to a heart attack…let's not do that again!"Logan tries to teach the reader how to drive a motorbike, but doesn't know what to do when an accident ensues.





	Logan Howlett X Reader - Bike Ride

You gripped Logan’s waist tightly, enjoying the icy wind that whipped past the speeding motorbike; Logan had been teaching you how to drive it for about a month now, and was currently showing you the course that you were to ride.

He pulled over at the road you had started on near the mansion, dismounting the bike and turning to you.

“You remember all that?” he asked, referring to the route taken.

You gave two thumbs up, unable to speak well through the helmet.

Logan nodded contently, swapping places with you on the bike and keeping a loose grip on your waist; you took off, invigorated with the freedom the bike brought. Over the ride you thought nothing could feel so wonderful or perfect, the moment didn’t last long however, as the bike buckled on a turn, skidding to the ground on a corner laced with black ice; the bike crashed hard into the surrounding woodland, taking you and Logan down with it.

With aching muscles Logan pushed himself up, the blood from his vision clearing as his advanced healing factor took effect; groggily he looked around, spotting you within the undergrowth.

“(Y/N)!” He yelled, running over to you.

The bike had landed on your foot, crushing the bone beneath it, several deep lacerations covered your body, and upon removing your helmet Logan found severe bruising around your head and face.

Logan threw the bike off your foot, holding you gently with horse speech, “(Y/N), wake up, please, say something;  **anything**.”

You remained unresponsive, breathing shallowly.

“Fuck… You just hold on tight, I’m going to get you some help, listen to my voice, keep following it, ok?”

He picked you up, carrying you with protective arms, repeating promises of safety, all of which fell onto deaf ears.

* * *

Loud buzzing drilled through your skull, painfully jolting you from the previous white static that you had been trapped in; you opened your eyes to iridescent whit light, squeezing them shut instantly to block it out.

“L-Logan,” you croaked, trying hard to remember what had happened.

“(Y/N), oh thank God,” Logan rushed to your side from his post nearby.

Blinking again, adjusting your eyes to the light, you tried to push up, only to be forced back down by Logan’s firm grip, “Wha-” you questioned, fighting through a sore throat.

“Don’t push it, you don’t have a healing factor like me.”

Acknowledging this you slumped back down, deciding to go with the obvious question, “What happened?”

“Your clumsy driving almost got us killed,” he joked, “But it’s ok now, I got you back to the mansion. Nurse says you’ve got a few broken bones and it’ll be a while before you get back on your foot… the bike landed on it.”

“Ah, what the hell do doctors know anyway? I’m just doing this for a lie in.”

“That’s my babe, fighting against the world.”

You wheezed a pathetic laugh, regretting it instantly, “Ah… So when’s my next biking lesson then?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“What? Is that a problem or something?”

“Well that’s the closest I’ve ever come to a heart attack…let’s not do that again! I mean it. Never again.“

“I hear ya already, to sum up what you’re saying is: ‘Lo and behold, the light of my life is injured and should be treat well. Until better there shall be a ban on all riding lessons of any kind but it shall not be permanent until I have considered the pros and cons.’”

“That what I sound like to you?”

“It could be the pain meds talking.”

He grinned, shaking his head, then coming forward he kissed your forehead softly, “Get some rest.”

“Get some rest? I’ve just woke up, where the hell are you going?” you asked incredulously.

“To fix up the bike you totalled.”

“Unbelievable, you’re choosing a bike over me.”

“Yeah well… it could be the pain meds talking,” he walked out of the room without a second glance, leaving you to get some much needed rest.

“Sack of shit,” you murmured, leaning into the pillows and finding peace in the solitude of a proper sleep.


End file.
